vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Akame (character)
|-|Akame Ga Kill Zero= |-|Akame Ga Kill= |-|Ennoodzuno Mode= Summary Akame (アカメ, Akame) also known by her epithet, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, is a member of the assassination group Night Raid. Akame appears to be a very serious and cold-hearted person which stems from her hellish training that the Empire forced her and her sister through, but it is eventually revealed that she is just socially awkward. She cares about her comrades very much and she is always worried that one of them may not make it out alive. Akame loves to eat and is surprisingly known to be a big eater. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 7-C, likely higher | At least 7-B, likely 7-A Name: Akame, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Female Age: Teens Classification: Assassin, Swordmaster, Member of Night Raid, Teigu user. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Regeneration Negation | Same as before with One Hit Kill, Aura suppression Attack Potency: Building level | At least Town level, likely higher (Managed to trade blows with a bloodlusted Wave, as well as managing to fight with Esdeath at times) | At least City level, likely Mountain level (Was able to match Esdeath fully) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Was able to effortlessly keep up with Taeko) | Massively Hypersonic (Scaling from Tatsumi) | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class TJ | At least Class PJ Durability: Building level | Town level (Managed to take direct hits from a bloodlusted Wave, getting up shortly after) | At least City level, likely Mountain level Stamina: Very high, she can keep fighting after receiving several injuries Range: Normal range of katana Standard Equipment: The Shingu Kiriichimonji | The Teigu One Slice Kill: Murasame Intelligence: High (She is a professional assassin) Weaknesses: Murasame needs to cut the actual flesh of her opponent in order to apply its effect. This ability only works on organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological type Teigu as well as machines, puppets, and dead things. | She tires out faster in Ennoodzuno form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kiriichimonji:' A Shingu shown only in the prequel series, Akame Ga Kill!: Zero. It takes the form of a katana. It has been stated that wounds inflicted using Kiriichimonji will never heal; otherwise, it has no other abilities. *'One Slice Kill: Murasame' (一斬必殺 村雨 Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame): A long bladed katana with a cursed blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Once the sword pierces skin, a poisonous curse spreads into the victim, killing them within seconds. Akame states that cleaning this weapon is very dangerous because of this ability. However, this ability only works on living, organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological-type Teigu as well as machines and Yatsufusa's corpse dolls. **'Ennoodzuno': This is Murasame's trump card, said to only activate when it was ready. When activated, she gets black tattoo like markings on her and a dark aura. Its abilities are currently unknown. Note: Kiriichimonji can also ignore regeneration. Key: Akame Ga Kill Zero | Akame Ga Kill | Ennoodzuno Mode Gallery Akame-gif2.gif Akame-gif4.gif Others Notable Victories: Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's Profile (speed was equalized and Fishman Island Arc Zoro was used) Notable Losses: Saber (Fate/Stay Night) Saber's Profile (Speed was equalized and 7-B to 7-A versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Master Yi (League of Legends) Yi's Profile Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Sword Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Poison Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7